User blog:Fametown/Banner
What's up guys? I'm back with another addition to my new series. This time, we have Dr. Bruce Banner and his crazy split personality The Hulk, against Dr. Henry Jekyll and his crazy split personality Mr. Edward Hyde. Special thanks to Leandro for the title cards. If you're reading this on the debut day, then only two title cards will be up. No need to worry though, Leandro is working on the rest. So without further ado, let's begin! (Also, I am getting really ticked off at the editing system, it released the blog before it was done ;-;) Note: The format of this battle is different, as I used bracket indenting to make the lines seem more cleaner, just so the battle didn't seem humongous. :P Battle Dr. Jekyll Oh, you're such a silly doctor, treating your team with no manners I am a well-behaved man, but I'm about to hang this Banner You went to save a lad and caught a ton of radiation? Now you think you're big and bad, a lab rat in a federation You're called Robert Bruce 'cause they butchered your name in the stories Then a Nightmare possessed you, and he butchered your glory My rhymes are cold like ice buckets for your Lou Gehrig's disease Your She-Hulk, Betty Ross, she prefers my technology Mr. Hyde Unlike you, Hulk, I'll pop in unexpected, just like that All you are is a rip-off of The Thing and the Hunchback I'm a mysterious killer like Jack the Ripper, I made sure I wasn't caught You call yourself a Jolly Green hero but the government hates your guts I'm a Savage on this mic, you're turning Grey, I'm 'bout to Merge Every single form you've ever taken, outsmart them with my normal words The Illuminati despised you? Well, ain't that a drag There is Nowhere to Hyde now, except an over-sized body bag Bruce Banner Don't diss on the Nightmare, your story came from one No wonder you're so fucked up, your creator was on drugs Get a hold of yourself, I control when Hulk comes out Me and him work together, he would never kill ourselves While you're screwing with Abbot, Costello, The Who, and Scooby-Doo I'm making fancy tech advances for my superhero crew You're an excuse of a man, you chose death over the law That makes me angry, so angry, I hope you like screamo songs The Hulk Puny deformed troll! I'll smash you into the ground! I never talk on the screen, but Hulk is gonna talk now! You're a motherfucking fuckface, you beat up a fucking chick Hulk will smash on you nigga, and rip off your puny dick So your name is Mr. Hyde? Well, call me Mr. Seek You freaky deaky creep, you need a sink because your raps stink I use my strength for good, not evil, you're mistaken Hyde I'm 'bout to physically crush this three-foot corny Frankenstein Norman Bates I'm the biggest Psycho out there, bigger and badder than you fuckers I guess I'm gonna have to kill you like I took away my mother So now Banner's dead, Hyde will slash Jekyll's throat So now it's double homicide and suicide with a note Hyde brought the life of that unhappy Henry Jekyll to an end? It still puzzles me why you'd do that 'cause he was your only friend! I take back what I said before, I'm actually Normal, unlike you freakshows Ugh, Norma says I can't be in this rapping religion no more, this thing blows! Norma Bates I am Norma Bates, entirely different from Norman Bates If you disagree with what I say, I'll grab a blade and gash a hole right through your face I'm not some type of disorder, I'm real unlike you hoarders The border between real and fake has been torn apart and now you five will follow my orders! I'm not a cross-dresser, this dress makes me look better I murdered my girlfriend and now you are next because you look like her One of the greatest villains of all, it's such a shame you guys had to fall But all of you fakes are lame because I am the favorite split persona of all! Mike I'm just a normal dude, with a normal chick While Norman here had many mommy problems as a kid Dr. Banner's a geek and Dr. Jekyll's a tool I won a million dollars baby, now ain't that cool? I had a tower in my brain, your brains are all delusional Betty, Fanny, Emma, Zoey - you know I'mma screw 'em all I may be a little awkward but I won't be long One by one, you will all fall! Mal It's the Final Wreck-ening and you'll all die with good reason Nobody knew I was Mike for a whole fucking season I'm the master of disguise, with the menacing glance In the Hall of the Mountain King, none of you stand a chance I've faced jail time, while you punks got off free I may have been defeated, but it's not the last you'll see of me Bruce is cranky like Chester, Jekyll is gay like Svetlana Your alter-selves act tough like Vito and Norman's a dick like Manitoba Eminem Get the fuck out of here! Eminem has entered the room No, not the candy but the rapper and I'm wrapping you sweeties up, dude The god of rap so you faggots have no stance or chance Bruce Banner needs to grow a pair and learn how to be a man Dr. Jekyll, you remind me of my bitch wife Kim You're two-faced and retarded, dawg, plus you also look just like him Norman Bates, you masturbating teenage tranny Trannies are cool, but kid, you're like fourteen dressing up as a granny Mike, bro, you're such a pussy, lying about your disorder You got a swanging hot hoe, that's true, but she got no clitoris Take a bite of this white chocolate and suck on this milkshake, man Oh shit, better run, Slim Shady has been awakened! Slim Shady Some people can change....but only for the worse I could have saved your lives if it wasn't for this verse Hulk's a big fat booger, a 'roided out Green Goblin Hyde looks like a raccoon whose momma died because of him Norma, sweetie, it's time you backed up and sucked my Hitchcock You're crazier than Mariah when she's denying we hooked up Mal, you're not Malevolent, you're more like Maleficent Throwing references and shit, I didn't know Marilyn Manson was a sixteen year old kid You all are savage killers? My nickname's Hannibal Lecter I didn't even have to make sense and your disses all got molested Fuck this! Poll Who won? Bruce & Hulk Jekyll & Hyde Norman & Norma Mike & Mal Em & Shady Category:Blog posts